VESTIDO DE NOVIA
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Erza, viuda de Simon, comparte un amor irracional con el asesino de su esposo. Sin embargo, en medio de su relacíón amor-odio con Natsu, los secretos de Jerard saldrán a la luz. ll JeRZa con NaTSuZa, NaLu y un poco de maldad por parte de Wendy ll


**+VESTIDO DE NOVIA+**

**+STAGE 01: DOS+**

**-Casate conmigo, Erza-**

Esas palabras, también, fueron mi última voluntad.

Mi vida y hasta mi tranquilidad se vinieron a pique, cuando me presenté en el altar con el vestido blanco y me volví miserablemente a casa sin sortija, porque él nunca se presentó a nuestra boda y nunca más volvió a mi lado con vida.

Porque te presentaste a mi puerta con un aire de asesino, con las manos como también la cara manchadas de sangre y tu ropa goteando macabramente al rojo vivo, con los ojos opacos que brillaban a la par de la tormenta y tu pelo que hasta parecía arrancado a tirones.

Viniste a darme la noticia con la evidencia encima, me dijiste que enloqueciste apenas supiste de la noticia y que perdiste el control apenas anduviste cerca de la iglesia, donde fuiste a sacarlo disimuladamente y después le hiciste pagar el haberse metido conmigo.

Y sin embargo no quise escuchar ni tus disculpas ni tus excusas, te cerré la puerta en la cara y rompí en llanto apenas me despegué de tus ojos, para que mi dolor se extendiera al compás de tus pasos y a medida que mis manos contuvieron los gritos que se escurrían por mi boca.

Si bien lo mío con Simon no había sido amor, le había prometido a él acompañarlo en sus últimos días y cuidarlo hasta que ya no pudiera hacer más, hasta que su enfermedad llegara a separarnos para siempre y hasta que su tumba fuera nuestro único lugar de encuentro.

Y tú me lo quitaste absolutamente todo, sólo por un ataque mediocre de celos y por tu repentina conducta violenta, que te obligó a vivir como un fugitivo y a mí como una viuda cómplice del homicidio de su esposo.

Una viuda que tuvo el funeral antes que la boda, una viuda que se vistió de negro ese día de verano y que pasó en el cementerio más horas de lo esperado, una viuda que no pudo contener ni una sola lágrima y que se quedó a la altura de un ramo de flores marchito.

Tuve mi único momento de intimidad apenas me quedé sola, que aproveché para pedirle perdón y para decirle que lo sentía de corazón, que me hubiera gustado hacer más por él pero que no podía.

**PORQUE YO, TE AMABA.**

Le hablé a él de mi cobardía y de mi estupidez, que injustamente te había dejado escapar y que andavas libremente con las manos manchadas, porque no había podido hacerle frente a la situación y aceptar el hecho de que tú eras el asesino de mi esposo.

Entonces me retiré del lugar con la cabeza gacha, dejé el cementerio con un poco más de vergüenza y me volví a casa a primeras horas de la noche, donde busqué un lugar para encerrarme bien y para no estar consiente de mi vida espantosamente horrible.

Pero siempre acababas por quitarme el sueño, me venía a la cabeza la mezcla de tus dos caras y la máscara que te pusiste frente a mí, cuando antes habías dicho quererme y hasta amarme más que a nada en el mundo.

Pasé noches enteras dando vueltas sobre el mismo punto, en por qué la vida había insistido en separarnos y por qué nosotros fuimos tan débiles en rendirnos, por qué yo había decidido dejarte para contener y hasta darle un poquito de alegría a otro.

¿Lástima? No, yo había tenido corazón, que era diferente.

Me había visto incapaz de negarme frente a su último deseo, porque él siempre había insistido en que nuestra relación era tóxica y que tú siempre me ibas a hacerla pasar más mal que bien, porque a él le parecía que dabas con el perfil de malvado y que iba a terminar gustandote más el hacerme sufrir que el tenerme contenta.

Me había suplicado que no me condenara a eso, que él podía darme una vida mejor con lo poco que tenía y que al menos lo dejara irse con esa tranquilidad, de que no me ibas a arruinar la vida y que ni ibas a ser parte de mi vida.

**Y TÚ, ME LO MATASTE.**

Tuve por meses después de su muerte la misma sensación, la culpa que se colaba por las paredes de mi casa y el remordimiento que goteaba de las ventanas como de los espejos, para advertirme que era mi corazón el que crujía y no los escalones de madera.

Hasta que pude abandonar el sentimiento agobiante que tenía ahí dentro, volví a pisar la calle después de un año entero de duelo y mi culpabilidad apareció opacarse, a medida que vagué entre las calles y no me puse a pensar en todo lo que a nosotros tres nos había tocado vivir.

Y sin embargo no pude evitar volver a mi rutina, visité el cementerio todos los días de la semana y me senté frente a su tumba a contarle, cómo me costaba llevar adelante su ausencia y cómo no ponerme a llorar cada vez que recordaba su nombre.

Pero nunca le conté que seguías intacto para mí, que no te había perdonado en lo absoluto pero que te extrañaba a horrores, que todavía te seguía queriendo con locura y que me dolía más intentar odiarte que seguir amandote.

Por eso le llevé un ramo de flores en cada visita, porque mi vergüenza crecía a la par de mi soledad y siquiera podía pedirle perdón sinceramente, porque me dolía más estar sin ti que sin él y me dolía más vivir sin tu amor que sin el suyo.

Porque la mía había sido una decisión equivocada, acepté ser su esposa sin darte conocer la noticia y te hice pensar que tenías que arreglar el asunto por mí, porque ni se te ocurrió pensar que yo había tenido un poquito de consideración y que sólo había querido que él se fuera feliz del mundo que siempre lo separó de mí.

Tal vez te di motivos para reaccionar así, sí... pero me sentía humillada al mostrar la cara frente a él, estar arrodillada en su tumba con unas flores más mediocres que yo y jugar al papel de la mujer que realmente agonizaba por su muerte, sabiendo que yo te había cubierto después de tu declaración y que te había dejado marchar porque no quería verte tras las rejas.

Entonces no me di cuenta lo mucho que iba a lamentarlo, no por haberte dejado ir impune sino por haberte corrido de mi vida y por haberme arrastrado a vivir esta vida silenciosamente sufrida, que ahora me tenía soltando lágrimas por un fugitivo profugo de la justicia y por un esposo enterrado bajo tierra.

**Y UNO DE ESOS DÍAS, LA VOLVÍ A VER, A ELLA.**

**-Supuse que eras tú...-la escuché, decir-La que siempre cambiaba las flores...-**

**-¿Volviste aquí después del entierro?-pregunté, sin mirarla**

**-Vine con Natsu, un par de veces...-respondió, bajito-Él siempre se quedaba mirando las flores, me acuerdo...-contó, con detalle-Supongo que sabía que eran tuyas...-**

**-No sé cómo pedirle perdón...-aclaré, enseguida-Por eso, las flores...-dije, impotente-Porque no sé que más decir...-**

**-¿Crees que él estaría contento, si te viera sufrir así?-cuestionó, directa**

**-Es que no es así, Lucy...-aclaré, sufrida-No es sólo por Simon...-**

**-Es porque no pudiste hacer nada...-interpretó, mi idea-Ya sé...-caminó, apenas-Pero, Erza...-**

**-Sé que ha pasado más de un año...-conté, despacio-Te juro que lo entiendo...-dije, agobiada-Pero, ¿que quieres que haga?-casi, la gruñí-¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?-**

**-A Simon no le gustaría verte así...-dijo, concreta-De eso, estoy segura...-**

**-¡Y a mí me gustaría que estuviera vivo!-grité, apenas-¡Pero está muerto!-agregué, a mi realidad-¿¡Eso quieres que te diga?-**

**-Digo que hagas otra cosa, además de venir aquí...-aclaró, natural-Te haría bien distraerte...-**

**-Eres bastante insensible, ¿sabes?-la acusé, enseguida-No sé cómo te da la cara, para venir a decirme algo así...-**

**-Mira-esquivó, mi acusación-Creo que Natsu te diría algo como esto-lo volvió, a nombrar-Que te estás haciendo la dolida-**

**-¿Y qué?-ataqué, sin motivos-¿Viniste hasta aquí, a darme el mensaje?-**

**-Vine porque yo no pienso lo mismo...-armó, la respuesta-Te duele, pero no cómo debería dolerte...-interpretó, mi estado-Y por eso, te duele más...-**

**-Entonces, ¿siempre lo supiste?-miré, quieta, la tumba-¿Que yo nunca...?-**

**-No ibas a casarte con él porque lo amaras...-sacó, conclusiones-Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quisieras...-me defendió, sin necesidad-Es sólo que no lo querías tanto, como para llegar a amarlo...-**

**-Lo quise mucho, en serio...-pasé los dedos, por la lapida-Pero eso nunca fue suficiente...-temblé, seguida-Y ahora, lo único que queda de él, es esta maldita tumba...-**

**-No fue tu culpa, Erza...-quiso, consolarme-Nunca podrías haber imaginado que...-**

**-Sólo dime que no lo sabe...-interrumpí, su frase-Dime que no lo sabe, por favor...-**

**-No, no sabe nada...-respondió, seria-No se lo dije, porque tú me lo pediste...-**

**-Y no lo tiene que saber, nunca...-repetí, como antes-No puedo volver a pasar por esto, otra vez...-**

**-¿Tanto te importa lo que pueda pasarle?-se puso, en tu contra-Después de todo, ese tipo...-**

**-Tú no entiendes, Lucy...-abandoné, la lápida-Y yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿sabes?-casi, me reí-Pero no quiero que le pase nada malo...-te nombré, en secreto-Y mucho menos, a él...-**

**-¿Lo vas a cubrir toda la vida, entonces?-dijo, no muy contenta-¿Es eso?-**

**-¿Me vas a odiar por eso?-casi, le hablé, a la tumba**

**-No, yo no...-refutó, segura-Pero Natsu sí...-**

**-¿Sabes?-salí, para otro lado-En estos momentos, me preocupa más que Simon esté escuchandonos...-hablé, sin sentido-Me debe estar odiando, seguro-**

**-Erza, entiendo cómo te sientes...-se hizo, la buena-Pero él nunca va a regresar contigo...-menospreció, tus sentimientos-No le va a dar la cara, para volver a estar contigo...-siguió, tirandote mierda-No después de lo que hizo...-**

**-Pero yo quiero esperar un poco más, igual-dije, medio sonriente-No me quites la esperanza, ¿sí?-**

**-Pero, igual necesitas venir aquí, ¿no?-me buscó, pelea-Aunque te duela más estar sin él que sin tu esposo...-**

**-No me hace bien, pero lo necesito...-contesté, seca-Es todo...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-se puso, medio forra-¿Extrañar al otro o venir al cementerio?-**

**-Venir al cementerio, claro está...-aclaré, a mi favor-Era mi esposo, el que murió...-**

**-Pero lo hiciste sufrir mucho antes de eso, ¿recuerdas?-me atacó, rápida**

**-No todos somos como tú, Lucy...-la pelee, malhumorada-No todos tenemos la misma suerte...-**

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-frunció, el ceño**

**-Llevas saliendo con Natsu, como desde que lo conociste, ¿no?-le comenté, con un poco de rabia-Bueno, las cosas con Simon, fueron un poco más complicadas...-dije, medio turbada-Porque yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre...-**

**-¿"Estabas"?-me gastó, forra-¿Lo dices en serio?-**

**-No seas idiota, ¿quieres?-gruñí, casi-Me enferma que te comportes así-**

**-Y a mí me molesta que seas tan hipócrita-respondió, mal-Haciendote la lamentada, como si realmente lo amaras-**

**-¿Qué te molesta, si es cosa mía?-chillé, casi-Dejame lidiar con esto, como yo pueda, ¿quieres?-**

**-Te lo digo porque no quiero que estés asi...-agregó, a su favor-No quiero que vivas al lado de su tumba...-**

**-Es que no puedo evitarlo...-resumí, con el mismo tono-Siento que le debo algo...-dije, impotente-Algo que nunca pude darle...-**

**-No vas a dejar de sentir culpable porque le pidas perdón...-me dijo, con sentimiento-Tampoco va a funcionar que niegues lo que te pasa con el otro...-me explicó, con calma-No puedes solucionarlo así...-**

**-¿Qué significa eso?-dije, fija en la lápida-¿Qué no puedo solucionarlo?-**

**-Sólo alejate de este lugar por un tiempo, ¿sí?-cambió, el tono de voz-Es más, vayamos a cenar-sonó, contenta-Yo invito-tocó, mi espalda-¿Qué dices?-**

**-¿A tu casa?-la miré, medio mal-¿Con Natsu?-**

**-Bueno, pero si quieres...-pensó, un poquito-Puedo invitarlo a Gray, también...-consideró, apenas-O a Wendy, tal vez...-**

**-No, a Wendy no...-respondí, al instante-No quiero que me pregunte por...-**

**-Está bien, como quieras-asumió, antes que yo-Sólo seremos nosotros tres, entonces-dijo, sonriente-¿Mejor así?-**

**-Puede que te suene feo, pero...-me puse, de pie-No quiero ver a nadie, por ahora...-continué, explicando-Y mucho menos, a Wendy-**

**-Tranquila, que no la verás en mi casa-me susurró, al oído-Ella no me cae tan bien, por así decirlo-**

No era que fuera malvada o algo así, pero... el comentario de Lucy, me hizo sentir mucho mejor, la verdad.

Sinceramente me tenía preocupada ese tema, apenas la conocía a la enana malcriada esa y siempre tenía que bancarme que me mirara con recelo, porque no entendía muy bien el tipo de vida que yo llevaba y sostenía firmemente que yo había estado jugando a dos puntas.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que a Simon le pasó lo que le pasó, pero... obvio que eso no le impidió, llenarle la cabeza a alguien más ingenuo que ella con el cuento ese espantoso pero mediocre que me había puesto a protagonizar.

No tenía claro que tipo de relación mantenía con él, pero... era obvio que tenía control sobre el otro grandulón, que le había escuchado ese pátetico lamento y que hasta se había puesto en mi contra como la chiquita, sólo porque era más fácil creerle la historia a ella que a mí.

¿Mala? Sí, la verdad que **"tu enamorada" **era una malvada, una de primera.

Había puesto a Natsu en mi contra en un santiamén, lo obligó a cortar vínculo conmigo y lo convenció de no volver a establecer contacto conmigo, para hacerle ver que yo era una mala persona y que nunca pero nunca debió haber confiado en mí.

Y yo también terminé por creerme semejante acto de maldad, ni puse resistencia cuando él vino a pelearme y dejé que sus palabras se sumaran a mi estado lamentable, sólo para poder acumular todas y cada una de las pérdidas.

**LAS ÚNICAS TRES PERDÍDAS, DE TODA MI VIDA.**

Y sin embargo la rubia volvió a aparecer en mi vida, me sacó del cementerio obviamente desierto y me llevó hasta su casa para únicamente hacer las paces, sin saber que me dio escalofríos volver y encontrarme con alguien que llevaba un año odiandome erroneamente.

Pero dejé que el sonido de las llaves siguiera y así yo di el primer paso, en un piso que sentí inmediatamente crujir y que hizo que mi corazón se achicara, cuando sus últimas palabras y sus anteriores ojos de bestia se pasaron por mi cabeza

** -¡Natsu!-lo llamó, apenas cerró-¿Estás aquí?-**

**-¿Lucy?-la atendió, asomandose-¿Ya estás de vuelta?-**

**-Sí-dejó las llaves y él, me reconoció-Bueno, tenemos compañía-**

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-me vio, disgustado**

**-No te pongas así, ¿quieres?-lo ignoró, casi-Me la encontré en el cementerio y...-**

**-¿Todavía sigues haciendo el papel de viuda?-me habló, burlón-¿O le fuiste a llorar a Jerard?-**

**-¿Podrías calmarte un poco?-lo retó, casi-Erza no necesita que la pelees-**

**-No puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes?-me vio, de reojo-Ella me pone de mal humor-**

**-Pues, cambia la cara, ¿sí?-le tiró, las mejillas-Iré a tomar un baño-me vio y yo, asistí-Así que, tendrán mucho tiempo para arreglar las diferencias-dijo, seria-Los dos-**


End file.
